ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת שמיני תשע"ג
thumb|ימין|300 px|עבודת נמלים בגליל התחתון מאת: גיא שחר ב"ה אור ליום כ"ה ניסן תשע"ג =אקטואליה= על המכון בכפר הרואה לחקר השואה thumb|638px| מרכז מהשבועון: "מעייני הישועה" שיעור בירושלים ליום הזכרון (נכלל בעלון לאור בקשת המארגנים) thumb|482px| מרכז =מסורת ישראל= הלכה יומית: תפילת שחרית # אף שאסור לילך לחבירו קודם התפילה לומר לו שלום, אם חבירו הקדים לו שלום, מותר להשיבו. ואף מותר לאדם שכבר התפלל להקדים שלום לחבירו שעדיין לא התפלל, אף שמחמת כן ישיב לו הלה שלום. (משנ"ב סי' פט) # האיסור להשכים לפתח חבירו לשאול בשלומו קודם התפילה, הוא אפילו אם הולך לאביו או רבו * הלימוד היום לזכות יחזקאל בן זהבה וגבריאל נחמיה בן אסתר לזיווג הגון במהרה ולעילוי נשמת אברהם בן חיים נתן ז"ל # אף שאסור לאכול ולשתות קודם התפילה, אדם שהוא רעב או צמא מאד, הרי הוא כ'חולה', אם הוא יכול לכוין בתפילה בלי לאכול או לשתות, יתפלל קודם אכילה או שתיה. ואם אינו יכול לכוין, רשאי הוא לאכול או לשתות קודם התפילה כדי שיוכל לכוין. (משנ"ב סי' פט) # אף אדם שהתחיל לאכול בהיתר, קודם עלות השחר, צריך להפסיק מאכילתו לאחר שעלה השחר המקור: halachotbeyom@gmail.com משנה יומית: מסכת שקלים משנה ד: מוֹתַר תְּרוּמָה מֶה הָיוּ עוֹשִׂין בָּהּ, רִקּוּעֵי זָהָב צִפּוּי לְבֵית קָדְשֵׁי הַקֳּדָשִׁים. רַבִּי יִשְׁמָעֵאל אוֹמֵר, מוֹתַר הַפֵּרוֹת לְקַיִץ הַמִּזְבֵּחַ, וּמוֹתַר הַתְּרוּמָה לִכְלֵי שָׁרֵת. רַבִּי עֲקִיבָא אוֹמֵר, מוֹתַר הַתְּרוּמָה לְקַיִץ הַמִּזְבֵּחַ, וּמוֹתַר נְסָכִים לִכְלֵי שָׁרֵת. רַבִּי חֲנַנְיָא סְגַן הַכֹּהֲנִים אוֹמֵר, מוֹתַר נְסָכִים לְקַיִץ הַמִּזְבֵּחַ, וּמוֹתַר הַתְּרוּמָה לִכְלֵי שָׁרֵת. זֶה וָזֶה לֹא הָיוּ מוֹדִים בַּפֵּרוֹת: כפי שהתבאר לעיל, היו 'תורמים' את הלשכה שלש פעמים בשנה, ומתרומה זו היו קונים את הקרבנות. אמנם בא' בניסן מתחילים להקריב קרבנות מהתרומה החדשה, ומשנתנו מבארת מה היו עושים בשאריות התרומה של השנה הקודמת. מוֹתַר תְּרוּמָה - שארית תרומת הלשכה, לאחר א' בניסן, שאי אפשר לקנות בה קרבנות, מָה הָיוּ עוֹשִׂין בָּהּ, רִקּוּעֵי זָהָב - זהב מרודד לטסים דקים, צִפּוּי לַרצפה ולכתלים של בֵּית קָדְשֵׁי הַקֳּדָשִׁים. כפי שהתבאר לעיל (מ"ג) סובר רבי ישמעאל שבממון שנותר משיירי הלשכה היו קונים יינות שמנים וסלתות, ומוכרים אותם ברווח. ולשיטתו שם, רַבִּי יִשְׁמָעֵאל אוֹמֵר, מוֹתַר הַפֵּרוֹת - הממון שהרויחו ממכירת אותם יינות שמנים וסלתות, לְקַיִץ הַמִּזְבֵּחַ - קונים בו קרבנות להקריב בזמן שהמזבח שמם, ואין בו קרבנות. וּמוֹתַר הַתְּרוּמָה - מה שהיה נשאר מהתרומה של השנה הקודמת, היה ניתן לְעשיית כְלֵי שָׁרֵת, ושלא כדברי תנא קמא, הסובר שעושים בהם ציפוי זהב לבית קדשי הקדשים. רַבִּי עֲקִיבָא חולק גם הוא על דברי תנא קמא, ואוֹמֵר, מוֹתַר הַתְּרוּמָה - שארית תרומת הלשכה, לְקַיִץ הַמִּזְבֵּחַ, וּמוֹתַר נְסָכִים - הרווח שיש להקדש ממכירת הנסכים שיבואר להלן (מ"ט) שהיו קוצבים את מחיר הנסכים עם הממונה על מכירתם, ואם התייקרו באמצע השנה, הרווח להקדש, היה ניתן לְעשיית כְלֵי שָׁרֵת. רַבִּי חֲנַנְיָא סְגַן הַכֹּהֲנִים חולק על דברי רבי עקיבא, ואוֹמֵר בהיפך מדבריו, מוֹתַר נְסָכִים היה ניתן לְקַיִץ הַמִּזְבֵּחַ, וּמוֹתַר הַתְּרוּמָה לִכְלֵי שָׁרֵת. מסיימת המשנה, זֶה וָזֶה - רבי עקיבא ורבי חנינא סגן הכהנים לֹא הָיוּ מוֹדִים בַּפֵּרוֹת - חולקים על רבי ישמעאל וסוברים שאין כלל 'פירות', כלומר רווחים ממכירת יינות שמנים וסלתות, וכמו שהתבאר לעיל (מ"ג) שלדעת רבי עקיבא אין משתכרין בממון הקדש. המקור: halachotbeyom@gmail.com היכן אין להקים ישיבה thumb|419px|ימין|לפי תלמוד בבלי - מהדורת הרב עדין שטיינזלץ (בעקבות הדף היומי - מסכת עירובין כ"ו) המטרה: אם ליד החדר בו נמצא החולה, ישבו תלמידי חכמים ויעסקו בתורה, הרי בזכות הלימוד הוא יבריא. אך לא כולם מסכימים לכך ומעירים שאין זה דבר ראוי, שמה יבוא השטן להתגרות וכך תבוא על החולה רעה ולא טובה. רש"י והריא"ץ מפרשים ומדגישים : שאין זה ראוי להושיב שם ישיבה, לפי שתלמידי חכמים, תוך כדי לימודם, באים לריב זה על זה, במלחמתה של תורה, ויש לחשוש כח השטן המקטרג בשעה סכנה יתגרה בהם ותצא תקלה מריב זה, אפילו הוא לשם שמים. הערה העורך: פשוט רצו כי לחולה יהיה את השקט הדרוש לו ובני-ביתן בעת מחלה. * המקור:אתר השפע לימו פרקי אבות (מעלון באמונה ובאהבה) thumb|200px| ימין מאת : הרב ערן טמיר מנהגם של ישראל לקרוא-ללמוד את מסכת אבות בשבתות שבין חג הפסח לחג השבועות דורש התבוננות. וכי לא ראוי לקרוא כל השנה מסכת אבות, ומה התחיידו דווקא ימים אלו? תשובות רבות לשאלה זו, נזכיר אחת מהן. לפני שאנו מקבלים תורה בחג השבועות אנו נדרשים לארבע הכנות מרכזיות שאותן אנו לומדים ממסכת אבות באופן תמציתי ומרוכז # הכנה מוסרית מידותית # הכנה מחשבתית שכלית # הבנת הקשר בין ה'אבות' לתולדות, כלומר בין מקורות החיים של האומה הבאים לידי ביטוי באבותינו ממש שלימדונו עיקרי אמונתנו לבין כל צורות הופעת חיינו... # והיסוד המרכזי שבו אנו פותחים את קריאתנו לפני כל משנה "כל ישראל יש להם חלק לעולם הבא שנאמר ועמך כולם צדיקים.." כלומר, הכרת הערך הסגולי הנמצא בכל פרט שבישראל ובכלל ישראל, שבו טבועים המחשבות והמידות הישראליות האלוקיות הישרות, גם אם כלפי חוץ אין הדבר בא לידי ביטוי... על כן בימים אלו שבהם אנו עדים לטעויות מחשבתיות, לקלקולים מוסריים, לחוסר הבנת הקשר בין ה'אבות', העקרונות, לבין כל גילויי החיים שבחיי האומה והפרט, ולחוסר הכרת עצמיותנו באמת נשתדל לא רק לקרוא את מסכת אבות אלא בעיקר ללמוד ולהפנים את הכתוב בה ומתוך כך נזכה לקבל את התורה מתוך עבודה =עם ישראל= המדריך_לחיילי_הבריגדה_היהודית - 1945 thumb|598px|מרכז|"מדריך" לאתרים חשובים, לחייל הבריגדה מארץ-ישראל ברומא 1945 * פרטים מלאים קרא במאמרו של פרופ' מיכאל טליאקוצו "הפעילות של החיילים מארץ ישראל באיטליה בשנים (1943-1946] חנה סנש, ז’אן ד’ארק הישראלית thumb|300px|ימין|לילך סנש, בת המשפחה, עיצבה שש כרזות - תחנות בחייה של חנה. בתמונה התחנה הרביעית, המייצגת את ההחלטה לצאת לשליחות.הכרזות מוצגות בבית חנה סנש., Original Image Name:כרזה לזכרה של חנה סנש, Location:בית חנה סנש, שדות ים צילמה: אדוה פלגי על ספר חדש שיצא לאור: “אסורה בארץ חדשה”. שרון גבע כתבה בעיתון הארץ על הספר: "חושף פרקים עלומים בסיפור חייה של חנה סנש על פי מסמכים שלא פורסמו עד כה בעברית; בזאת חדשנותו וחשיבותו הכפולה. ראשית, בעצם פרסום כתבים שעד כה לא היו נגישים לקוראי העברית. שנית, בבחירה להתמקד בביוגרפיה האישית של "גיבורה לאומית, קדושה, מאובנת" , ולהתעלם במכוון מפרשת השליחוּת מעבר לים ומקומה בהיכל הגבורה הישראלי, על ההיבטים הפוליטיים, החברתיים וגם המגדריים שלו. ועוד - בשבעת פרקיו של הספר המעניין הזה, לרבות הנספח ובו תמלילי ראיונות מרתקים עם חברותיה למשק ולא לנשק, קשה לשכוח שהצעירה הזאת כתבה את השירים המזינים את טקסי הזיכרון בכל כ"ז בניסן. בה בעת מתברר שהגפרור שהצית להבות הוא בעצם אשה חכמה ויפת תואר, שאפתנית ומפוכחת, שניחנה בכישרון כתיבה ובחוש הומור מפותח, והתקשתה בקיום קשר זוגי, בין היתר מפני שביקשה לבסס את הקשר על קירבה, ידידות ושפה משותפת, ומידת השכלתה ועושרה התרבותי הרתיעו גברים. הנה עוד מרכיב ההופך אותה, אך לרגע קט, לאשה כמוני וכמוך. * לקריאת הכתבה במלואה לקראת "יום ירושלים" thumb| 650 px|center =ארץ ישראל= על ישיבת כינור דוד בעטרת thumb|650px|מרכז|תלמידי הישיבה בהופעה כינור דוד 1.PNG המקור: מעייני הישועה * לקריאת הכתבה כולה ועל הישיבה חיפה עיצוב עירוני רטרוספקטיבה 2013-2053 thumb|ימין|335 px|חיפה עיצוב עירוני רטרוספקטיבה 2013-2053 פורסם ב- 9 בפבר 2013 סרטון שהופק בשנת 2053 ומציג מבט רטרוספקטיבי על התפתחותה של חיפה משנת 2013 במשך 40 שנה. הסרטון מתחיל בנקודת הזמן הקריטית בשנת 2013, בה חיפה תוכננה בפועל על ידי יזמי נדל"ן תאווי בצע והיתה מחושקת על ידי גופי תעשיה ותשתית רבי כח. התעוררות אדריכלים ואנשי סביבה החלה לחולל מפנה בעיר, ויחד עם שינוי סדרי העדיפויות בממשלה, הביאו לתכנון מחודש של המרחב החולה שבין חיפה גופא לקריות. כעבור 40 שנה הפכה חיפה "שחוברה לה יחדיו" לעיר בעלת איכות חיים גבוהה, ונכנסה לרשימת 10 הערים בעלות איכות החיים הגבוהה ביותר בעולם. הסרטון מציג על ציר הזמן ובעזרת הדמיות והמחשות את ההיבטים הבאים: התפתחות האזור מבחינת בינוי למגורים, תעסוקה, מסחר ותעשיה; הפיכת אזור הקישון והגדורה לשלד המערכת הירוקה, כולל שחזור הדלתה ההיסטורית של הקישון; שימור רוב מבני התעשייה המרשימים באזור והפיכתם למרכזים בשכונות החדשות שנבנו; "תעלת חיפה" שהתווספה כנתיב מים עירוני; מסלולי שדה התעופה שהפכו לפארק חקלאי; הפתרונות שנמצאו לתשתיות זוללות השטח - נמל ביניים בלב ים, מעגן דוברות למכולות ועורף נמל משמעותי הרחק מקו המים יקר הערך, חפירת קו רכבת תחתית, ועוד. הסרטון הוכן במסגרת פרויקט בעיצוב עירוני בפקולטה לארכיטקטורה ובינוי ערים בטכניון. צוות התכנון: גיא שחר, גילי קסלמן, מאיה מליקיין. מנחים: קלאודיו מילול, חגית חרותקה-קובי. מרכז הקורס: שמאי אסיף. שפע ימים:דו"ח שנתי פורסם דו"ח שנתי - 173 עמודים (כ-100 עמודים הדו"ח הכספי). במבוא נאמר:"תחום החיפוש והחקירה ("אקספלורציה") של אבנים יקרות הינו תחום המאופיין בחוסר וודאות ברמת סיכון גבוהה ביותר, זאת, בין היתר, לנוכח עלויות החיפוש הגבוהות אשר לעיתים קרובות אינן מניבות תוצאות, ואף לא הכנסות כלשהן. נכון למועד הדוח אין וודאות אם ומתי תעסוקנה החברה ו/או חברת הבת בהפקה מסחרית של מושאיהחיפוש והחקירה. מימצאים -עבודות האקספלורציה של חברת הבת מבוצעות הן במרבץ הראשוני הנמצא בגופים המגמתיים על רכס הכרמל ובאזור רמות ,(Primary Deposit) הנמצא באזורי הסחף של אפיק (Secondary Deposit) מנשה, והן במרבץ המשנינחל הקישון, עמק זבולון ועמק יזרעאל. * כאמור, במהלך פעילות האקספלורציה הצליחה חברת הבת לאתר, בסיוע חברת "דה בירס", סלע מקור ("קימברלייט") על אחד הגופים המגמתיים בהר הכרמל. ממדגם במשקל של כ- 260 ק"ג שנאסף על ידי "דה בירס" מאותו גוף וטופל במעבדה בדרום אפריקה, נמצא יהלום מיקרו אחד. * בנוסף ל- 76 יהלומים (מיקרו ומאקרו) שנמצאו על ידי חברת הבת בקידוחים שבוצעו על ידה לעומק של עד כ- 300 מטר, ויהלום מיקרו נוסף שנמצא כאמור בסיוע "דה בירס", נמצאו במסגרת פעילות האקספלורציה המבוצעת על ידיואיסוף (Trench) החברה הכוללת, בין היתר, בנוסף לקידוחים, פתיחת תעלות מדגמים במשקל של כ- 100 טון ומעלה כ"א, אלפים של אבני חן וביניהם ספיר, רובי ומינרל טבעי נדיר בשם מויאסנייט, כמו גם עשרות אלפים של מינרלי KIM - המצויים בד"כ במרבצים של אבנים יקרות בעולם מקבוצת ה,(Pyrope Garnet) וביניהם: גארנט ,(Kimberlitic Indicator Minerals) ספינל ,(picro-ilmenite) אילמינייט (Chrome-diopside) כרום דיופסייד נוכחותם של מינרלים אלה באזור החיפושים מעידים על ,(chrome spinel) קיום אפשרי של מרבצים של אבנים יקרות מסוגים שונים. * באחד מ- 13 המדגמים הנ"ל נמצאה אבן של מינרל טבעי נדיר בשם בגודל של 4.1 מ"מ. שלמיטב ידיעתה של ,(natural moissanite) " "מויאסנייט רת הבת הינו המויסאנייט הטבעי הגדול ביותר שנמצא עד היום בעולם. יצויין כי קודם לממצא זה נמצא מויאסנייט בגודל של 3.5 מ"מ שזכה לתואר "World Record" מויאסנייט הינו המינרל הקרוב ביותר בטבע ליהלום בדרגת הקשיות שלו (דרגת.( הקשיות שלו הינה בין 9.25 לבין 9.5 בסולם מוס, שבו ליהלום דרגת קשיות 10 של מויאסנייט משווים לו (Reflective Index) דרגת הברק ומקדם השבירה בוהק מיוחד העולה על הבוהק של היהלום. הממצא הנזכר לעיל נמצא במדגם במשקל של כ- 400 טון שנאסף על ידיהחברה. עד למועד פרסום דו"ח זה הושלמו טיפול ובדיקה מינרלוגית של כמחצית המדגם האמור, אשר הניב עד כה כמות של כ- 5.5 קראט מויאסנייט טבעי, בגדלים שבין 0.3 מ"מ עד 4.1 מ"מ. בקיצור - מעניין טמחייב זהירות !!!! מפות הזיכיון * לקריאת הדו"ח במלואו שפע ימים.PNG שפע ימים 3.PNG שפע ימים 2.PNG =כדאי לצפות= אכילוב - סדרת טלוויזיה - ב:YouTube כדאי להכיר את הרקע של אלו המטפלים בנו thumb|ימין|335 px|איכילוב: פרק הבכורה מורן שריר כותבת על הסדרה בעיתון הארץ: "הרופאים בסדרה החדשה של "יס דוקו" לא מוצגים כמלאכים שומרים או גיבורי-על. הם מוצגים כאנשי מקצוע - מכונאים של מכונה שאנחנו עוד לא לגמרי מכירים" ולהלן היא הביאה את תיאור הסדרה: הסדרה מלווה ארבע רופאות ורופא אחד בתחילת הקריירה שלהם. וככה הם מוצגים בערכה שנשלחה לעיתונאים: “ד”ר אילנית שציגובסקי-מלר – כירורגית כללית, מכורה למקצוע וטוטאלית ולכן קרועה בין הבית לבין שולחן הניתוחים; ד”ר רונית אלמוג – גינקולוגית פייטרית, אם לשניים ששולטת ביד רמה במחלקת היולדות; ד”ר שרי זיו – פנימאית דעתנית וחריפה ששופכת אור חדש על הקונפליקטים הקיומיים של הרופאים; ד”ר ארז נוסק – נווט במילואים ונוירוכירורג שמצוי בעיצומו של מרוץ קרייריסטי נחוש; ד”ר איריס יעיש – האנדוקרינולוגית הרגישה מקריית ים שמתקשה לשמור על הגבול בין חולה ורופא * המקור =התבל= נפלאות האוקיאנוס 16 מיליון צפיות ביו-טוב thumb|left|335 px|Dakuwaqa's Garden - Underwater footage from Fiji & Tonga Underwater footage shot whilst scuba diving in the Fiji islands and Tonga. Featuring colorful coral reefs, huge schools of tropical fish, sharks, humpback whales, underwater caves, scuba divers and much more marine life from the south Pacific. רשימה חלקית של האתרים View the names of all the dive sites and names of all the tropical fish and other marine life by turning on closed captions with the CC button. Here is the full shot list of species and dive sites. You can find more complete information at http://www.bubblevision.com/underwate... : 0:04 - "E6", Bligh Water, Fiji 0:06 - Reticulated Dascyllus at "Maytag" 0:09 - "Mushrooms", Namena Marine Reserve 0:11 - "Coral Corner" 0:13 - "Maytag" 0:15 - "Coral Corner" 0:17 - "Mellow Yellow" 0:20 - "E6" 0:22 - Chironephthya corals at "Mount Mutiny" 0:24 - Cave at "Lion's Den" near Wakaya Island 0:28 - Chironephthya corals at "The Whole Shebang" 0:31 - "The Whole Shebang" 0:33 - "Mellow Yellow" 0:35 - "E6" 0:37 - "Kansas" at North Save-a-Tack 0:39 - Lyretail anthias at "Howard's Diner" 0:43 - "Maytag" 0:45 - Banded sea krait at "Jim's Alley" near Gau Island 0:52 - Pacific sailfin tang 0:54 - Button polyps at "Humann Nature" 0:56 - Urn ascidians at "Becky's" near Makogai Island 0:59 - Pom pom Xenia 1:03 - Barberi clownfish =צרכנות= תשלום למונית בני ברק מידיעות אחרונות הביא צרור עיצות בנידון . הן מצוטטת ברוטר נט. הנה המבוא:"האם ידעתם שהמחירון המודפס שמחזיקים נהגי מוניות רבים ושעליו מתנוסס סמל מדינת ישראל אינו חוקי? והאם ידעתם שכאשר נהג מפעיל מונה, אסור לו לגבות תשלום אקסטרה על יותר מעצירה אחת? האזרח מ׳ מבני־ברק, אחד שאכפת לו, פנה אלינו עם תחקיר מקיף שערך על הדרך שבה נהגי המוניות גובים יותר כסף ממה שמותר להם על פי החוק. בדקנו את טענותיו, פנינו גם למשרד התחבורה וגם לארגון הגג של נהגי המוניות, והכנו מדריך על זכויות נוסעי המוניות - ועל הטריקים שבהם משתמשים הנהגים כדי להפר אותן. אז שלא יעבדו עליכם. חוברת ההפתעות נהגי מוניות רשאים לחייב נוסעים במחיר הנסיעה רק בשתי דרכים: # לפי מונה המותקן במונית ומופעל ברגע שמתחילה הנסיעה. # לפי מחיר קבוע, אבל אך ורק בהסכמה מפורשת של הנוסע. במקרה הזה חייב הנהג להקיש במונה את נקודת המוצא (באמצעות קוד) ואת יעד הנסיעה. המונה ינפיק הצעת מחיר ואותה יש להציג בפני הנוסע. המחיר, שנקבע על ידי משרד התחבורה, מחושב לפי מרכזי הערים (המוצא והיעד). ההנחה שעומדת מאחורי התחשיב היא שלפעמים הנהג מרוויח(אם מרחק הנסיעה קצר מהתחשיב) ולפעמים מפסיד * כל הטריקים הלא חוקיים שנועדו לגרום לכם לשלם יותר: מדריך לנוסע =העלון הבא: כ"ט ניסן= * בהכנה